Joske Nimil
Joske is a young Toa of Fire. He was instrumental in Mata Nui's second attempt to free the island from Makuta's rule. Biography 2012 Arc Pre-Toa Joske was once a Kohlii star, and came with all the stereotypical attributes of one. He was smug, a bit narcissistic, and self-centered. Still, he was not all bad. Joske all but sacrificed his life fighting off a Tarakava that attacked Ga-Koro's beach. He suffered serious injuries, and without the help of Cael he would have died. While recovering, Takua visited him and gave Joske a Toa Stone. He was very clumsy at first, and his transition was helped by Cael and his new mentor, Agni . Meeting the Chosen Ones Once day, while fighting Rahi in Ko-Wahi, he ran into Stannis and the other five chosen Matoran. They then watched a recording in Takua's book of chronicles that had been given to Reordin. The recording instructed them to not only get the Essence Stones but to also find six crystals hidden in temples across the island. Joske fought off Utu as the matoran ran away, but Utu's avalanche separated the Matoran and the Mark Bearer of Fear seriously injured Joske. Joske ran back to Ga-Koro with his Kakama and was healed by Cael. Then he, Agni, and Cael set out to find the crystals. Search for the Crystals Their first stop was the Temple of Courage. Joske stole a couple items that the Ta-Koro guard had been holding and was forced to apologize to a guard member, Tuara. Doing so killed his ego and a lot of his self confidence, but allowed him access to the Crystal of Courage. Tuara and her boyfriend, Angelus, joined their quest. In Le-Wahi, in exchange for a charm that would allow him access to the Temple of Faith, Joske engaged a Le-Matoran in a disk throwing competion. Joske learned the principle of Faith during it, gaining back some of his lost confidence. In Ko-Koro, the group met with Niici, who got Joske the necessary charms and showed him the Temple of Peace. He met Heuani, who played with Joske, cut him across the cheek, and gave him the Crystal of Creation for the fun of it. Joske, remarkably, was not killed. He went back to his group and engaged in a cook-off with Angelus as they messed around with Tuara. Tuara did not think the joke as funny as the two Fire Toa and stormed away, angry that Joske was not able to take his role seriously. Joske, Cael, Agni, and Angelus traveled to Onu-Wahi and managed to obtain the Crystal of Prosperity after Joske got his launcher as a gift from Vakama and kissed Cael. He and the healer had been growing closer and closer as their journey progressed. Agni pushed Joske to the breaking point while training him in the great mines and Angelus added to the wisdom with a lecture about the jungle. The group moved on the Ga-Koro. Joske and Cael fell deeper in love as Joske wrestled with the role of the Toa Code. He dived under Naho Bay and met up with a spectral guardian who tested Joske's morality before giving him the Crystal of Purity and a flask of healing protodermis. Fall of Cael The Toa of Water, concerned for Joske's future safety, traveled to Kini-Nui and tried to make a deal with Heuani. He promised not to kill Joske, then seduced and killed Cael. Joske discovered this quickly, and sped over to the Great Telescope where there existed a statue that functioned as a teleportation device. He used it to teleport to the Keeping Place. He passed its test and gained a Mask of Conjuring. After that, Heuani appeared and the two Toa dueled fiercely. Joske won after using his mask to temporarily turn himself into a Toa of Light. Final Efforts He then opened the Keeping Place to the Toa Maru. Joske helped Agni, Angelus, and various other Toa that had appeared fend off hordes of Rahi, as well as a couple of Dark Toa in the defense of Kini-Nui. The energies he exhausted defeating Echelon, Vidar, and Ronkshou caused him to lose his light powers and transform back into a Toa of Fire. Exhausted physically and emotionally, he crawled off into the forest and used what remained of his fading Mask of Conjuring to bring Cael back to life. The effort nearly killed him, and it ripped away his elemental power, but he did it. Cael had been brought back from death. Walking through the Kini-Nui forest, the happily reunited couple stumbled upon Heuani, injured from his defeat at the hands of the Toa Maru, and with a (by all appearances) dead Reka. In fact, she was just hanging onto life, and Heuani begged them to help him save her. They reluctantly obliged - but the revived Reka used Heuani's own Felnas against him, killing him before escaping. Joske claimed the Toa of Shadow's flamberge, finding it perfectly weighted to his arm. 2013 Arc Joske and Cael ended their tranquil recovery at the Massif with the arrival of Merror. With the looming threat of Echelon still on their minds the three set out to Po-Wahi in search of the necromancer's rumored lair, meeting with new and old friends along the way in Po-Koro such as Stannis Maru. After visiting the temple of creativity Joske put aside his past as an athlete and embraced his future as a toa, and leaving Stannis behind traveled with Cael, Merror, Agni, Dorian Shaddix, and Tuara to Le-Wahi, again in search of Echelon and Utu Kotore. The group assembled in Le-Koro's Bright-Star Inn and formed a plan. However, Dorian had a breakdown and was wisked away by Joske for a pep talk. Afterward, Akiri Kongu paid Dorian a visit regarding the names he'd spouted in his fit and agreed to protect Tuara secretly for the list of names. Lear of the Gukko Force was assigned to protect the ta-toa. With a plan in play the group set out, having located Echelon and the Legacy's lair in the jungle. However, things went horribly wrong and in the chaos Stannis used his Hiripaki to send Joske into The Legend, to explore and find out more about the Kanohi's eerie powers. Crystal, Temples, Secrets... Oh My. For an indeteriminate amount of time Joske explored the realm known only by a few as The Legend, the alternative reality created and used by Stannis' legendary kanohi. What he found waiting for him remains to be seen, but eventually he did return to the island of Mata-Nui, arriving in the Kumu-Islets to retrieve his crystal flamberge from Cael and Dorian. A coincidence of unknown proportion had drawn the quest to save Utu and Joske's return from The Legend to Nokama Port at the same time. With his gear returned Joske traveled by kakama to the Great Telescope. Frustrated to learn that the "jump point" was inoperable and locked by Takua, who had master access as opposed to Joske's Gate access, he retrieved the six crystals and rushed off to Kini-Nui. There he met a follower of Makuta named Lantz and together they descended into Mangaia. In Mangaia Joske and Lantz were warned by a lesterin named Arvun about the traps and dangerous rahkshi lingering in Mangaia. However, after brief conversation Arvun joined their little journey toward the Vault. In a moment of quick thinking Joske ditched both his companions and took a secret short cut, leaving the toa and lesterin on their own to fend for themselves. After reaching the room of the vault Joske began to climb the stairs to the Abettor, but stopped halfway at the discovery of a Matoran reading a book. The Matoran quickly identified Joske for who he was, and gave the name of Ahkmou. Joske's Demise Continuing his quest to visit all six of the Temples once more, Joske traveled to the Temple of Peace in Ko-Wahi. Despite Ko-Koro's recent fall, he evaded any detection on his way through the Wahi. Upon his arrival, however, he found that Echelon had beaten him to the punch. The two engaged in battle, with Echelon using both Dark Magnetism and his Komau to keep the Ta-Toa at bay, but Joske's legendary lack of forethought proved a boon. He gained the upper hand and defeated Echelon, but hesitated when contemplating the killing blow. Echelon used this moment to turn the tables and bring Joske to his knees. He then used his Komau to force Joske to recall everything he knew about Makuta's fall, as well as learn everything he knew about the Legend. Once he had what he wanted, Echelon claimed Heuani's flamberge and used it to kill him. Despite Dorian's arrival, he was too late to save the former Kolhii star. Appearance and Tools His primary color is a rich red with dark gold accents. Tall, built, muscular and athletic on a lean frame, his former bodybuilding and physical training for Kohlii translated perfectly during his transformation from Matoran to Toa. While built he is not large by any means, though his physique is that of a near-perfect physical specimen, and he works hard to keep it that way.The most noticeable feature however is his brilliant blue eyes; it's as though someone stuck an overcharged lightstone into his skull and it's shining out of his sockets. They never used to be like this - when he became a Toa of Light temporarily his eyes glowed then, but after he lost the power the glow still remained. In fact, it's been observed that the intensity will change depending on his emotional state, giving proof to the idiom "The eyes are the window to the soul". Since fulfilling his role as vanguard for the Toa Maru he has a new set of armor that strikes a perfect balance between protection and flexibility. Light, yet durable, it favors smaller pieces over bulky plate. The chestplate, shoulder- and thigh-guards are golden with thinned silver framing along the edges, while the bracers and shin-guards are primarily silver, with in an inset strip of gold running the length of their center. His Kanohi Kakama reflects this change in color as well and is now golden as well instead of the standard red. *Crystal Flamberge: The flamberge has a sturdy, elegant metal hilt – a basic T-shaped crossbar, an unadorned ovular pommel, all crafted out of smooth lines – but what is remarkable about the weapon is its transparent, rippling blade. The blade suits Joske perfectly, as though it was made for his arm. The blade looks like it is made of glass, and its edge is so sharp that it almost disappears into the air. The seemingly smooth surface of the blade is actually comprised of exceedingly minute flat polygons that bend so subtly that their edges are imperceptible unless closely examined. Inside the blade, there is a tiny crevice, an angular-looking air bubble; it is the sword’s only flaw. *Disk Launcher: A gift given to Joske by the late Turaga Vakama. A very ornate weapon - polished metal, extreme detail, and complete with fire-inspired etchings - it is also highly accurate, being of the finest craftmanship. Perhaps an odd gift for a former Kohlii player, but it proved its worth in versatility during the course of his last adventure. It could have been used to channel his fire powers (but he never did) as he preferred to manifest his power in other ways. It also was used as a jetpack that was triggered by his thoughts (but this function is no longer usable since the loss of his powers). Abilities and Traits Joske is no longer the headstrong, overconfident Toa with a powerful hold over fire that he once was. He has now lost his elemental powers, but not the ability to use masks. He is much wiser than he once was, having lived through the challenges of finding the Temple Crystals and facing Heauni (not once but twice), but is still an overbearing optimist. He remains as quirky as ever, ever in good humor and face-paced lifestyle. Thanks to Angi he now thinks a little more before he acts, but he still remains fairly impulsive and due to his mastery over his mask has a very act-now mentality. Intelligent, smart, quick, occasionally overbearing, and with the heart of a lover he is definitely one of the more romantic if not charming and uplifting toa on the island. He loves Cael deeply. Relationships Friends and Allies *Agni *Angelus *Cael *Toa Maru *Merror *Dorian Enemies *Heuani *Makuta *Utu *Echelon *Other servants of Makuta Quotes *''"Sorry Heuani, I don't swing that way."'' - Joske during his fight with Heuani, resisting the Shadow-Toa's attempts at seduction. Trivia *Joske is the only character in the game to have wielded Elemental Light. *Joske was killed as part of the 2015 Staff Plot. References 1. Joske's Last Hurrah. Category:Characters Category:Toa Category:Ta-Toa Category:Ta-Koro Guard Category:Staff Plot Category:Athlete Category:Deceased